This invention relates to improvements of technologies used to back up files stored in storage systems.
There is known a failover process in which multiple computers are used for a backup, and if one computer fails, other computer takes over a task.
For example, multiple nodes form a cluster, the nodes mutually monitor an occurrence of a failure, and a normal node takes over a process of a failed node (refer to JP 2005-301560 A, for example).